Freizeit
by Ryuzakichi
Summary: Fayt and his crew are taking and enjoying their free time in Hyda. We can't say the same for Albel. People are making fun of him because of his looking and also because of walking aside Fayt. What was his reaction?
1. Freizeit

Star Ocean: Till the End of Time "Freizeit"

Once upon a time in ElicoorII: Fayt, Albel, Cliff, Maria, Peppita, Mirage, Sophia and Nel.

Fayt and Sophia missed their home on Earth too much, so Cliff suggested they go there.

"I miss my home on Earth so much." said Sophia.  
"Yes, I do too," sighed Fayt.  
"Well, we can go there if you guys wanna" giggled Cliff as always.  
"Really? We can!?" Sophia jumped up from emotion.  
"Yup! Just leave it to me," said Cliff. "Mirage, take us to Earth!"

"You said we can leave it to you, Cliff" says Sophia.  
"Well, you see, I'm older than you, right? Let's leave this work for youngsters." Said Cliff.  
"Very funny, Cliff." Said Mirage  
"Hey! You know I'm too old for this!"  
"You're just lazy."  
"Grr!"

Mirage took them to Earth. Once there, they went out to take a look at what's up on Hyda.

"*sigh* Nice place." said Cliff.  
"What a beautiful day! Isn't it, Fayt?" said Sophia.  
"Yeah, actually you're right," said Fayt. "I'm glad to be back home."  
"Yeah, me too," said Sophia.

"Looks like a nice place" said Nel.  
"Hmph, just another boring planet," said Albel.  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's take a look!" said Cliff.  
"That sounds good to me." said Nel  
"Oh, how I missed this place!" cried Peppita. "Perhaps the circus master is here!"

Everyone went to take a walk on Hyda. It was kind of new for Nel, Mirage, Albel and especially Cliff...

"Whoa! Here the girls are really HOT!" exclaimed Cliff. "Hey! Right here, girls! Don't you want me to give you some heat?"  
"Stop flirting with that girl, Cliff!" Mirage cried jealously as she hit Cliff in the head.  
"Ouch! That hurts!" cried Cliff.

Maria and Nel were at the mall, while Sophia and Fayt were playing Volleyball (this sport is not his favorite game).

Then, Fayt saw Albel alone sitting in a chair. Fayt stopped the game, and left Sophia waiting for a while to go to sit with Albel.

"Hey, Albel, what's going on?" asked Fayt, worried.  
"Nothing..." said Albel.  
"If you want to go somewhere else, I can tell you how to get there."  
"I'm okay, don't worry about me..."  
"Okay, as along you behave well."  
"Sure, I will."

Fayt thought a lot about Albel's behavior, so he was worried about him for long time. He was sitting in the same place, with crossed arms. Then, Fayt went over to him...

"Hey, Albel, want to take a walk with me?" asked Fayt.  
"Why?" asked Albel.  
"Just to get to know this place. Come on, it will be fun."  
"Hmph, okay. Anyways, I'm really bored sitting here."  
"Ok, let's go!"

Fayt took Albel's hand, but Albel took back his hand. They went out to the beach, and everyone shot odd looks at Albel.

"Hey, Fayt! Who's the Miss!?" screamed a red haired guy.  
"Is she your sister, Fay!?" screamed a grey haired guy.  
"W-w-what!? No! He's not my sister! He is...  
"Grrrr!!" Albel got mad at the two guys who were laughing at him. "Shockwave Swirl!!" and he attacked them.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! HEEEEEEEEELP!!" cried the two guys flying in the sky.

"ALBEL! What have you done to them!?" cried Fayt.  
"Those maggots were bothering me" said Albel.  
"But, you were so cruel! I told you to behave well!"  
"Grr! If I hear another comment like that last one, I swear I will...!"

Then, appeared a black haired guy...

"Hey, Fayt! Who's the girl!? Is she your girlfriend?" screamed the black haired guy.  
"Grrr!!" Albel grunts. "AURA WALLS!!"  
"ALBEL, NOOOO!!" cried Fayt.  
"WAHWAHWAHWAHWAHWAHWAH!!" The black haired guy was spinning faster. "Wuaahh!~~"

"Grr! MAGGOTS!!" cried Albel.  
"Albel!" cried Fayt.  
"I gotta go!"

Albel was really mad and ashamed. Meanwhile, Cliff, Mirage, Maria and Nel were joined in the mall's entrance, talking about how nice a place Hyda was.

"This is a nice place for vacations, isn't it?" asked Maria.  
"Most likely. It has a lot of stuff." said Nel.  
"Yeah, and the girls here are sexier..." said Cliff.  
"Shut up, Cliff." Mirage said jealously.  
"Oh, come on!" cried Cliff.

"Hey, guys! How about a vacation here on Hyda!?" said Peppita.  
"NO!" exclaimed Albel, walking in beside them. "We gotta go right now!"  
"Albel! Wait! They weren't serious! Please, forgive me!" cried Fayt running behind Albel.

"That guy has a problem," said Cliff.  
"Just tell me about it," said Nel.  
"Oh, there you are, Sophia." said Peppita. "Where were you?"  
"Hey, you just look kinda mad. What's going on?" asked Cliff.  
"Hmph! I'm thinking that Fayt prefers Albel more than me!" cried Sophia.

"Hey, hey, hey! Someone's not in a good mood today?" joked Cliff.  
"Don't tell me that you're jealous of him, are you?" said Maria.  
"I am not! Of course I am not!" exclaimed Sophia.  
"Suuuuuuure" said Cliff.  
"Well, I'll go to make a show right now!" exclaimed Peppita.  
"I'll take a look at those others shops," said Nel.  
"Hey! Let me come with you!" cried Maria.

"See ya, guys. I'll take a look at..." says Cliff.  
"Don't you dare, Cliff!" cried Mirage.  
"Okay.~"

They took a vacation on Hyda then. Fayt kept trying to talk with Albel. And Sophia tried her best to plan out her revenge on Albel...

Fin... For now...


	2. Sexy?

Star Ocean: Till the End of Time "Sexy?"

"Albel! Who's sexier? Sophia or me?" Fayt asked.  
"Sophia," replied Albel.

"Albel! Who's sexier? Mirage or me?  
"Mirage."

"Albel! Who's sexier? Cliff or me?  
"Damn and unfortunately, Cliff"

"Albel! Who's sexier? Nel or me?  
"Nel..."

"Albel! Who's sexier? Luther or me?  
"I think Luther is."

"Albel! Who's sexier? Adray or me?  
"I WON'T REPLY TO THAT!!"

"Albel! Who's sexier? You or me?  
"Of course it's me"

"Albel! Why don't you ever choose me?!"  
"Because once again, you're NOT sexy."


	3. Einsamkeit

Star Ocean: Till the End of Time "Einsamkeit"

[...]  
"Albel, what are you doing sitting there?" asked Fayt.

"I found this room kind of tranquil. There are no maggots bothering me and it's quiet. Besides, this chair or table is comfortable, though this room is small. Why are you asking for?" said Albel as he crossed his arms.

"Albel! That's a toilet you're sitting on! And this place is a bathroom!" cries Fayt.


	4. Grausamkeit

Star Ocean: Till the End of Time "Grausamkeit"

"Happy Halloween, Albel!" Fayt cried, trying to scare Albel.  
"Halloween was yesterday, jerk." Albel said.

---Next Day---

"Merry Christmas, Albel!" Fayt cried, hugging Albel.  
"It's July, you fool." said Albel.

---Next Day---

"Albel, I have to say something..." Fayt said, looking down.  
"Now what is it?" asked Albel.  
"I- I killed your father."

Albel screamed. He grabbed his sword and started cutting Fayt with ALL his hate.

In that moment, Cliff appeared and saw how Fayt was being attacked by Albel.

"Hey, guys!!" screamed Cliff. "What the heck is happening here?"

Albel stopped his attacking.

"He killed my father!!" cried Albel.  
"I didn't do it!" cried Fayt, sobbing.  
"But you said you did!"  
"I just wanted to prank you on holy innocents day!"  
"Oh, Fayt, you're so stupid." said Cliff "Today's not Holy Innocents day."  
"What!?"  
"Today's Albel's birthday."  
"OMG!" spelled Fayt.


	5. Verlegenheit

Star Ocean: Till the End of Time "Verlegenheit"

Spiral Tower: Level 2

Fayt, Albel and Cliff got ambushed by bizarre wizards, they start to fight, and then Fayt begins to talk with Cliff...

"Hey, Cliff..." Fayt called while attacking. " What do you think about the Luther's free time?"  
"Huff! What do you mean?" asks Cliff while attacking. "Why do you ask...? Whoa! That hurts!"  
"I don't know. I have that curiosity about him."  
"Fist of Fury!" attacks Cliff. "Huff, time. Well, he might be a 'person in his forties' that still lives with his old woman."  
"Do you think so?" He stopped fighting and put down his sword.  
"Well, just try to find him and figure it out..."

---In Cliff's mind---

"You're nothing more than a collection of 0s and 1s!!" cries Luther. "I'll delete y'all data!!"  
"Stop calling us data!" cries Fayt.  
"Y'all will die now!"  
"Luuuther~~" called a high-pitched voice. "Breakfast is ready 3."  
"Mom! Can't you see I'm pretty busy trying to kill those pieces of data!?" cried Luther.  
"That's not a good thing to call your friends, Lulu."  
"Don't call me 'Lulu', mom! And they're not my damn friends!"  
"It's ok, you can invite them to eat with you 3."  
"Mom, shut up!!"

"Woot! This might be embarrassing" said Cliff.

---Back---

"...and something like that" said Cliff.  
"Do you think that's right?" asked Fayt.  
"I don't know. Let's see it on our own"

And they go straight to Luther's Lab...


	6. Vulgäre und sexuelle Langeweile Part 1

Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - "Vulgäre und sexuelle Langeweile"

Luther, sitting on his lab chair, is working on his game (Star Ocean: Till the End of Time). He created a new level, so it was time to put in the dialogue. And this was what he typed in:

Albel: "What a stupid bitch, Fayt!!"  
Fayt: "STOP CALLING ME 'BITCH', BITCH!"  
Cliff: Both of you stop calling each other 'bitches', you bitches."

A high-pitched voice was heard saying:

"Lula! What was that dialogue!?" cried Luther's mom.  
"Mom! Do not call me 'Lula' again! And I'm trying to add dialogues to my newly created level!" cried Luther, spinning in his chair.  
"That was so vulgar, Lula! Edit those vulgar dialogues out of your imaginative game!"  
"ROGER ROGER! BUT STOP CALLING ME 'LULA'!!"

Luther had no option but to edit the dialogue. Then he got the idea that by adding a "beep"...

And once again:

Albel: "What a stupid [beeeeeeeeep], Fayt!!"  
Fayt: "STOP CALLING ME [beep], [beep]!"  
Cliff: "Both of you stop calling each ones '[beep]', you [beeeeep]."

Again, the high-pitched voiced was heard:

"Lula, what was that sound?" asks Luther's mom.  
"I'M EDITING THE DIALOGUE, LIKE YOU SAID BEFORE! AND I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT, MOM!"

To be continued...


	7. Vulgäre und sexuelle Langeweile Part 2

Star Ocean 3: "Vulgäre und sexuelle Langeweile" (second part)

"Bloody hell. I'm bored." cried Luther, holding his head, with his left cheek in his left hand.

Once he completed his newly created level, he got bored. Rolling in his chair, he was looking for a new idea in his mind.

He stopped rolling and a light bulb was turned on on top of his head, meaning a new idea for a new level had formed. Then he said:

"Maybe if I..."

Quickly he turned around the front screen and started to type as fast as he could: adding new codes, drawing pictures and adding dialogue.

"DONE!" exclaimed Luther, raising his arms. "Let's play it..." he said.

Now, inside the "Star Ocean: Till the End of Time" game, Fayt was almost beheaded by Albel, who was testing his aim last night.

"Albel! That was dangerous! Why did you try to kill me?" cried Fayt.  
"I was just testing my aim, fool." said Albel.

Fayt crossed his arms and then quarreled with him, but Albel ignored him, turning around.

As Luther edited the scene, this tended to happen:

Albel pushed Fayt down on the bed behind him, got on top of him, and then kissed his lips. Fayt did a noise like "Mmmhrr!!!!" and pushed Albel away.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" cries Fayt.  
"I DON'T KNOW!" says Albel putting his right hand on his lips. "It's not like I wanted to do it!"

"Heh..." Luther laughed softly. "What about if..."

Then Fayt pulled Albel down, and kissed him, removing his skirt by pulling on a red ribbon around his waist. Albel opened his eyes wide and grabbed his sword that was dropped on the bed next to Fayt. He pulled himself up and put his sword next to Fayt's neck.

"NOW WHAT!?" cried Albel.  
"NO, I DIDN'T DO IT ON MY OWN!" exclaimed Fayt.  
"THEN EXPLAIN IT!"  
"YOU'RE NOT USING UNDERCLOTHES!!" Fayt blushed.  
"HELL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, MAGGOT!!"

Albel brought up his left iron arm and, opening his palm, he threw it severely upon Fayt's face...

But before he tried to kill him, Luther stopped the impact and edited the scene by making Albel drop his sword and the iron arm, and pull down Fayt's pants.

"ALBEL!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" exclaimed Fayt.  
"Just shut up and enjoy this, fool." giggled Albel, so evil.  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Fayt shouted.

To be continued...


	8. Vulgäre und sexuelle Langeweile Part 3

Star Ocean 3: "Vulgäre und Sexuelle Langeweile" (Third part)

WARNING!! IT'S HARDCORE D:

"Ah~Albel, stop this right now..." cries Fayt.

Albel was putting his dick down on Fayt and forcing it to go inside him.

"What are you talking about, fool?" asked Albel, stopping. "Wasn't this what you wanted?"  
"I never say such horrible things like that," said Fayt. "Besides, you're being so rude with me."  
"Shut up, fool, and enjoy this."

He stood on his knees and kissed Fayt, and then was going to lick his dick.

"Luther!! What's that I'm seeing!?" cries a white-haired women in purple clothes.  
"I'm NOT seeing anything, Blair!" cries Luther. "I am 'MAKING'!"  
"Are you 'making' gay porn then?"  
"Shut up! Can't you see I'm bored!?"  
"You better stop that, Luther."  
"Well, I'd like to do that, but I got a virus! And it's worse than a Trojan!!"  
"Install the AntiVirus then!"  
"Don't you see that the only possible AntiVirus is being raped by one of my creations!?"  
"I'll go there, then."  
"Good luck then."  
"And try not to make them do something else perverted, ok!?"

Blair went quickly into one transporter. And meanwhile with Albel and Fayt:

"ALBEL! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!!!" exclaimed Fayt, being raped.  
"You're such an innocent boy, aren't you?" asked Albel.

Then Blair appeared.

"Blair!" cried Fayt.  
"Fayt, try to escape from Albel." said Blair.  
"Over my dead body, maggot!" said Albel, standing up, grabbing his sword, and attacking her.

Blair used symbology to stop Albel, and she got him.

"Wow, you never told me you knew symbology" said Fayt.  
"There's no time to waste. You have to help Luther to destroy a virus on his computer!" said Blair.  
"'Help him'!? He tried to kill us once!"  
"But that virus is making all of you behave like that! You better go to help him."  
"Geez, ok then."  
"First, dress yourself."

Blair and Fayt were going to Luther's lab to help him.

"Luther!" cried Fayt.  
"Data!" cried Luther. "Blair! Why did you lead him here!?"  
"Because he could help you, and just like you said before: '...the only possible AntiVirus is being raped by one of my creations', and now I freed him." said Blair.  
"Well, well, data, come over here!" says Luther.  
"My name is Fayt, just like you named me." cried Fayt  
"Yeah, however, I'll send you there and you'll make 'Ethereal Blast', got it?"  
"'Ethereal Blast'?"  
"Yes. The new skill I added for you before you were raped. You'll use it to cure my computer and save the pieces of data that you call your friends."  
"Wow! A new skill! Thanks, Luther!"  
"Yeah yeah~"

Fayt was transported to the sky of his land and then did "Ethereal Blast" to save his world.

"Now?" asks Fayt.  
"Yes, now!" cries Luther.

He rose his arms and two long wings appeared on his back, and he shouted:  
"Ethereal...BLAST!!!"

Since the attack, everybody began to behave normal as always. Fayt was transported into Luther's lab. Then later, Fayt went back to the hotel he was staying in. He saw Albel thrown unconscious on floor and Fayt took him to the bed and covered him with the blanket.

"Good night, Albel."

He said ...

THE END!


	9. Schwarz Heiratend Part 1

Star Ocean 3: "Schwarz Heiratend" (first part)

One day in the chapel of Airyglyph there was a wedding starting, between Albel and a Mysterious Maiden. The whole town was going to the chapel to see Albel's wedding.

In the restroom, Cliff was helping Albel to wear a tuxedo:

"What's this? What am I wearing?" asked Albel.  
"It's a tuxedo, Albel," says Cliff. "You cannot wear a skirt and a top shirt when you going to marry someone. You have to look gorgeous."  
"This is not used in weddings in Airyglyph. We have our own traditions, fool."  
"Well, now you're going to obey the traditions of Klausians!"  
"What!? I won't obey a stupid klausian like you, maggot!"  
"Oh, what's that!? The time has come, Albel! Let's go!!"

Cliff took Albel's arm and carried him to the altar. The townspeople were sitting and were excited when they saw Albel standing in front of the whole chapel. Also there were Nel, with Claire, Tynave and Farleen, Maria, Sophia, Peppita, Roger, Adray and Mirage.

"I still can't believe how someone like him is going to marry someone," said Nel.  
"I think he already knows what 'love' means for him," said Maria.  
"Oh, poor inoffensive woman."  
"I think Albel has changed his personality, let's not underestimate him, Nel."  
"What's that, Albel looks so gorgeous?" asks Peppita.  
"Cliff helped him to wear a tuxedo, even though it is not part of his tradition," says Mirage.

The priest called the chapel to sit down and be quiet. Cliff was the one who wrote signals on a big piece of paper. Albel looked at the priest and said:

"Hey! What is this maggot doing here!?" cried Albel.  
"Wasn't my fault, my mother forced me to come even though this is my own game, you piece of data!" cried Luther.  
"Don't call me 'piece of data', you fool!"  
"So you don't call me 'fool' or 'maggot' ever again!"

When everybody was quiet, they turned around and looked at the gates of the chapel opening. Coming in there was a mysterious maiden wearing a white corset, a large white skirt and a white wedding veil with black roses on top, distorting the look of her face. Once on the altar, the Mysterious Maiden stood in front of Albel, and Luther started to predicate, raising his arms:

"*cough*"  
Dear male and female pieces of data, we are met together in the presence of their dearest data family and friends to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. This is indeed a joyful time, in which we witness the love of these two peaces of data expressed in the joining of their lives together.

Albel...Mysterious Maiden... Marriage is a covenant of faith and trust between a man and woman requiring openness of life and thought, free from doubt and suspicion, and commitment to speak the truth in love to one another, and blah blah blah.

Marriage, also, is a covenant of hope that endures all things, and in which both husband and wife commit themselves to interpret each other's behavior with understanding and compassion, and to never give up trying to communicate with each other. Marriage, therefore, is a covenant of love in which both husband and wife empty themselves of their own concerns, and take upon themselves the concerns of each other as they love and care for one another.

Albel... Mysterious Maiden...  
Do you both pieces of data come freely, and without reservation, desiring to commit yourselves to one another in this covenant of marriage?"

"I do" says Albel.  
"*cough* I do..." says Mysterious Maiden.  
"(That voice...)" thought Albel.

"*Ahem*  
Albel, will you have this thing...*cough*I MEAN...the Mysterious Maiden to be your wedded wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" continued Luther.

"I-I will" said Albel.

"And Mysterious Maiden, will you have Albel to be your wedded husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes I will" said the Mysterious Maiden.

"Friends and family... In today's day and age, our society has come to accept couples living together indefinitely without the benefit of marriage. This has led our generation to ask the question, "Why get married?" Sadly, it is as if splitting the rent constitutes love.

Today however, we are fortunate enough to witness our dear friends, Albel and the Mysterious, make a statement. Today, before us and before the eyes of me, the Owner, they are stating that their love is a bond. A bond spans so much further than 'splitting the rent' or being glorified roommates, and blah blah blah~

Albel, Misterious Maiden... From this day forward, you will no longer be two individuals in a relationship of pure data. You will become each other's family. And unlike your blood relatives of 0s and 1s who you acquired by chance or perhaps in a plan of a higher power, you have chosen each other. The bond you enter into is an expression of your love and your will.

Today, each of you is stating to the world, that you are putting your partner's needs before you own. That you are committing to the growth and well-being of your partner. That you are pledging your love and support for each other at all times. That under all circumstances, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, you will put each other's needs before your own. These are not things that can mandated by the state. These are not things that can be dictated by legal contract.... These are pledges you make in your hearts, with your hearts.

If anyone knows any just cause why you may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. The rings please. Albel and Mysterious Maiden please face each other and join hands. The unbroken circle of the ring represents many things. It is a symbol of eternity because there is no beginning or end to it. It is a symbol of the pledges you are about to make to each other and the strength of your commitment. It is a link in the spiritual chain that binds you together. Albel, take the Misterious Maiden's left hand in your left hand, and with your right hand, place the ring on her finger, and start saying those things~"

"Come on, Albel, just like I taught it to you" whispered Cliff.

"Duh~ With this ring I give myself to you.  
I place my strength in the service of your happiness.  
Your dreams I will share.  
Your burdens I will bear.  
From now until forever I will be incomplete without you." said Albel.

"Now you, Mysterious Maiden, take Albel's left hand in your left hand, and with your right hand, place the ring on his finger," says Luther.

"Yes... With this ring I give myself to you.  
I place my strength in the service of your happiness.  
Your dreams I will share.  
Your burdens I will bear.  
From now until forever I will be incomplete without you." said the Mysterious Maiden.

You have entered into the holy data covenant of marriage, held sacred by almost all religions since the dawn of time. May your joy last forever and your disappointments be few.

By the power vested in me and in the name of the State of Airyglyph, or whatchamacallit thing, I hereby pronounce you pieces of data. You may kiss the bride." Finished Luther, shaking his right hand.

With his sword in his hand, Albel started to cut the front of the Mysterious Maiden's wedding veil to see her face and then kiss her. Raining pieces of the cloth of the wedding veil, the whole chapel was quiet for a while and then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHH!!!!!!" shouted Albel.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHH!!!!!!" shouted Luther.  
"OMG!" spelled Cliff and then wrote it on his big paper.  
"OOOOOOOOOOH!!" the whole chapel cried.

To be continued...


	10. Schwarz Heiratend Part 2

Star Ocean 3: "Schwarz Heiratend" (second part)"

~*Previously on Star Ocean 3: Stupid Drabble 7...:*~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHH!!!!" shouted Albel.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHH!!!!" shouted Luther.  
"OMG!" spelled Cliff writing it on his poster.  
"O-M-G!!!" the chapel spelled after Cliff wrote it.

Then the chapel remained in an elongated silence. Luther began blinking, and then Albel rose his sword and left iron arm pointing it at the maiden as everyone shouted.

"YOU!!!!!" cried Albel.  
"FAAAAYYT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" cried the chapel.  
"Err, NO! IT'S NOT HOW IT LOOKS!" cried Fayt, gripping his flowers in left hand and his right hand touching his cheek. "I was just...just..."  
"Oh-ho~ I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, FOOL!!" cried Albel running at Fayt with his sword in his right hand.

Just before Albel was going to attack Fayt, Sophia appeared between the disappointed married guys raising her staff:

"CRUSH!!!!" cried Sophia, using her symbology skill.

A giant plaster bunny statue appeared on the top of the Albel's body, falling fast, crushing him. And pink colored-bunnies appeared running in the chapel and one stood on Albel's head.

"What was that!?" cried Albel as he stood and dropped the pink colored-bunny off his head.  
"What kind of a question is that!?" exclaimed Sophia. "You were going to marry Fayt, weren't you!?!?"  
"Wasn't do it, maggot! I had no idea that the Mysterious Maiden was supposed to be that worm, Fayt!"  
"Hey! May I go home now!?" asked Luther.  
"NO!! YOU STAY!!" exclaimed Albel and Sophia.  
"You planned this, fool, didn't you!?" asked Albel.  
"I didn't do it! I can't take lot of control since the last virus on my computer. Now you do what you want, fool!" cried Luther.  
"I am the only one that may call anyone a "fool", "maggot" or "worm", fool!"  
"Shut up and let me go, you piece of data!!"  
"SILENCE!!!" shouted Sophia using Symbology.  
"You know, that skill doesn't work to quiet us, stupid pink data!" said Luther.

Sophia sighed and turned around toward Fayt to quarrel with him. She came closer to him, crying and disappointed.

"Why did you do this, Fayt?" asked Sophia.  
"Because I love Albel, Sophia..." said Fayt.  
"Can't you see!? Since childhood, I've loved you all the time, since I met you. I always supported you, helped and even did you favors, and look how you are thanking me!!"  
"I haven't had that kind of an idea in my mind. You were only my best friend to me, but Albel is my loved guy!"  
"NO, I am not, fool!" cried Albel.  
"Why?...Why with _that_ weirdo!?" asked Sophia.  
"At least, feel happy for me! I was going to be happy with him!" cried Fayt.  
"BUT I WOULD NOT!!" exclaimed Albel.  
"But now you snatched it from me. If you really love me, then let me be happy!" cried Fayt, sobbing.  
"*GASP*!!!" wrote Cliff in his letter.  
"*GASP*"!!!" the chapel remained in an elongated gasp.

Sophia remained in an elongated silence. Crying, she slapped Fayt. There, Luther called the three disappointed guys.

"*Ahem* Let me say something before you guys start a fight. First:  
YOU!!" he shouted, pointing at Fayt. "GIRLY PIECE OF DATA, YOU CANNOT FORCE ANYONE TO MARRY YOU!!"  
"But~!..." cries Fayt.  
"BUT NOTHING!! YOU!!, WEIRDO SKIRTED GUY!!..."  
"I have a name, you fool!" cried Albel.  
"DOSEN'T MATTER!! SOMETIMES YOU HAVE TO THINK ABOUT THE THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS OF OTHER PEOPLE!!!  
"What a load of rubbish!!" exclaimed Albel.  
"YEAH, I USED TO SAY THAT! AND YOU, STUPID PINK DATA, IF YOU DEFINITELY LOVE SOMEONE, THEN LET HIM FREE!!!"  
"BUT~!!" exclaimed Sophia.  
"SHUT UP OR I'LL ERASE YOU!!"

The chapel remained quiet. Cliff went up to the altar, touched Luther's elbow and removing the tears says:

"Oh, Luther, you've definitely touched my heart."  
"Duh! I just had to say something." says Luther.

Fayt went to Albel with that enormous wedding dress, ignoring Sophia, looking down.

"Then, we can't marry" he said.  
"Of course not, fool," said Albel.  
"It would so nice to be married, wouldn't it?"  
"*sigh* I don't think so... Why the hell did you do this, fool?"  
"Because...'cause... SINCE WE MET, THEN THAT NIGHT YOU ASKED "You hate me?", I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU! I COULDN'T RESIST. SO THAT'S WHY I WANTED YOU TO MARRY ME, AND BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!!" cried Fayt, sobbing.

"Aww~" wrote Cliff in his letter.  
"Aww~" the chapel repeated.

Albel was scared. Luther went up to him, hugging him with one arm.

"OMG! MARRY HIM!" says Luther, crying.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!? YOU MARRY HIM!!" cried Albel.  
"At least a kiss on his cheek!"  
"What!?"  
"I said 'think about the thoughts and feelings...', right?"  
"But I don't love him!"  
"DO IT! OR I'LL MAKE YOU DO IT!"  
"I bet you don't!"  
"Just a little one, please! Pretty please!"

Albel takes a looks to Fayt. Feeling stressed by Luther goes unto him and kissed his cheek.

"Just to stop Luther from bothering me," he says.  
"BRAVOO!!" wrote Cliff in his letter.  
"WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" the chapel celebrated.

And then:  
Fayt stopped following Albel, but never stopped loving him.  
Albel started to think about the thoughts and feelings of others (without stopping his hating).  
Luther just went back to his lab.  
And, well, Sophia stopped thinking about Fayt for long time.

"Thanks, Albel..." He said...


	11. Grausame Witze

Star Ocean 3: "Grausame Witze"

Inside Luther's lab: Fayt, Albel and Cliff are fighting against Luther. Albel and Cliff fell, so Fayt was the only one that stood and Luther went near him:

"Well, well, I think we're just you and me, girly blue-haired data. Say your prayers!" cried Luther pointing at him with his spear.  
"I-I..." stuttered Fayt.  
"Yes...you?"  
"Yee-yee-yee...YOUR MOMMA IS SO FAT!!!!"  
"WHAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!?!"  
"YES!! SHE'S SO FAT LIKE A BALLOON!!!"  
"STOP INSULTING MY MOM, YOU PIECE OF DATA!!!"  
"YOUR MOMMA IS SO FAT, THAT WHEN SHE FALLS FROM THE BED, SHE FALLS OFF BOTH SIDES!!"  
"SHUT UP!! I'M WARNING YOU!!"  
"YOUR MOMMA IS SO FAT, THAT WHEN SHE MADE A DRESS WITH FLOWERS, SHE ENDED WITH THE SPRING!!!"  
"YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!!"

Luther brought up his spear and his free arm to do "Laser Beam" attack, but Fayt interrupted with another insult, making Luther to cancel his attack...

"AND YOUR MOMMA IS SO FAT AND WITH A LOT OF BOOBS, THAT WHEN SHE NEEDS TO INSERT THE KEY TO OPEN THE DOOR, SHE HAS TO TURN AROUND HER TORSO AND STRETCH HER ARM TO INSERT THE KEY!!!"

Luther, and even Albel and Cliff damaged, made an elongated gasp. Luther dropped his spear and fell on his knees flabbergasted. Fayt covered his mouth with both hands. Then, Albel and Cliff stood up and went to Fayt...

"Do you guys think I was rude?" asked Fayt.  
"Nope! I think you acted like a real man." said Cliff.  
"I think you defeated the Owner with strong words" said Albel.  
"Yep! Like insulting mommas," said Cliff.  
"Well, guys, I think we gotta go for now..." says Fayt.

The party had gone, and Luther was still flabbergasted...

The end...???


	12. Die Witze von Männern

Star Ocean 3: "Die Witze von Männern"

Once on the Diplo, Cliff and Mirage were discussing going to Elicoor II or Moonbase to take a break. And then, Cliff began to tell jokes about girls to Mirage:

"Hey, Mirage, listen to this: Why girls can't write an '11'?" asked Cliff.  
"Why?" asked Mirage.  
"Because they don't know what '1' write first! HAHA!!"  
"Very funny, Cliff..." said Mirage with sarcasm.  
"NO! Listen to this!: What's a large corridor for a woman?"  
"Now what?"  
"A maze!! LOL!!! AND WHAT ARE 20 WOMEN ARRANGED BY EAR TO EAR!? A WIND TUNNEL!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Cliff was laughinf so hard he was crying. Mirage got mad at him and then she asked:

"Why are guys like brooms?" asks Mirage.  
"*laughs* Why?" asks Cliff.  
"Because without the stick they're useless!!"  
"*ELONGATED GASP*!!!" Cliff gasped.

Mirage went to her room and Cliff was still flabbergasted since that last joke. Fayt then appeared near Mirage and asked her what happened to Cliff and she told him.

"Don't you think you were a little rude to him?" asks Fayt.  
"Nope, he deserved it," said Mirage.

The end...??


	13. Evil Thoughts

Star Ocean: "Evil Thoughts"

Once at Hyda's hotel, Fayt and his crew had to go to complete another "heroic" mission. Then, Maria went to call everyone, the only one that still wasn't ready to go was Fayt; she asked Albel to go to call him to get everyone ready.

"Albel, please, go and call Fayt. We must hurry, so there's no time to waste." said Maria  
"*sigh* ok..."

Walking up the stairs, Albel opened the door to Fayt's room, and this happened:

"Hey, fool, if you don't hurry, we're going to leave you no matter what, so move your ass and... WHOA!!" cried Albel. He was flabbergasted looking at Fayt removing his clothes. Turning around, he put his hands on head and then his pale skin started to blush like hell.

"EVIL THOUGHTS, EVIL THOUGHTS, EVIL THOUGHTS, EVIL THOUGHTS, EVIL THOUGHTS, EVIL THOUGHTS, EVIL THOUGHTS, EVIL THOUGHTS!!" he repeated.


	14. Endlose Liebe

Star Ocean: "Endlose Liebe"

Fayt and his crew were resting in Peterny. Everybody was relaxed, but we may not say the same for Sophia...  
She was still mad because she lost her chance to be with Fayt. To forget that injustice, this was her plan:

She walked for the desert, went into the Ancient Ruins of Mosel, walked through Firewall and then to Spiral Tower until she got to Luther's Lab. Once inside the Lab, Sophia found a way straight to Luther's bedroom. She walked throughout it and found him sleeping on his bed wearing a black pajama full of pink bunnies. She closed onto him...

"LUTHER!!!" shouted Sophia.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?" exclaimed Luther, awaking quickly.  
"I've come here to force you to give me an special skill to make Fayt fall deeply in love with me!" cried Sophia, mad.  
"Didn't you learn anything last time in the wedding!?"  
"Shut up and give me my skill!"  
"And what if I don't!?"  
"Oh, wanna know??"

Sophia left through a door and then got in through another one.

"Ohh~ I'm SO scared~!" cried Luther, with sarcasm.

Then, a high-pitched voice escaped from the room Sophia got in...

"LUTHER LESLIE LANSFELD!!!!" shouted Luther's mom.  
"WHO'S LESLIE, MOM!?!?" cried Luther, raising his arms in front of him.  
"Help your little pink friend to get what she wants!!"  
"SHE'S NOT MY FRIEND, MOM! SHE'S DATA! I CREATED HER BY MYSELF!! SHE ESCAPED FROM MY OWN GAME!!!"  
"Stop inventing those stories and help her!!"  
"BUT MOM...!!"  
"Not "BUTS", if you don't help her, there won't be any more computer for 3 months!!"  
"GAAH~!!" cried Luther, smashing his right hand into his chest.

Once the discussion was ended, Luther, still wearing his black pajama with those pink bunnies, took Sophia to the Lab and turned on the main computer to started adding the special skill for Sophia.

A holographic keyboard appeared in front of Luther and started to type the skill's name and the effects. And this typed:

"Infinite Love: Used only for girls. This skill issues a pink hallmark under the gay and makes him fall in love with the first one he sees.

Secondary effects: -20 Emotion points for the opposite sex  
This is a permanent attack"

"Are you sure this will work??" asked Sophia.  
"What kind of an idiot do you think I am??" replied Luther "Of course it will work."  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Bless it on me!!" cried Sophia, forcing Luther.  
"Ok, ok. Heck, you're annoying."

Luther pushed a key on his holographic keyboard. Then, a transparent green cylinder of energy was covering Sophia and, slowly, it was disappearing.

"Well, I'm going to test it on him!" cried Sophia.  
"Sure, and never come back!!" cried Luther.

Back in Peterny, Sophia found Fayt talking with Albel in front the Hotel of the west of Peterny. And, like seven meters away from them, Sophia took hers staff and started to test the new skill that Luther gave her.

"Infinite Love!!" she shouted.

A pink hallmark appeared under Fayt and covered him in a transparent pink cylinder with transparent white hearts turning around the cylinder. Once the attack done, Fayt saw Sophia and started to feel faint.

"Hey, fool, you ok?" asked Albel.

Fayt turned his head around looking at Albel and steps forward him closer and closer...

"I like you, Albel!" cried Fayt, raising his arms.  
"WHAT!?!?" exclaimed Albel, blushing.  
"WHAT!?!?" exclaimed Sophia, too. "It-it can't be! I'll try again. Infinite Love!!"

She used her skill again, and same effect was used on Fayt, and even he saw Sophia again.

"I love you, Albel!!" cried Fayt, raising his arms again.  
"STOP SAYIG THOSE THINGS, MAGGOT!!" exclaimed Albel, blushing more than before.  
"HOW COME!?!?" exclaimed asking Sophia. "Last try... INFINITE LOVE!!!"

She used it again, and Fayt was affected again...

"I wanna make love to you, Albel!!" cried Fayt raising his arms again.  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, WORM!!!" exclaimed Albel, pulling out his sword and cutting Fayt.

Everyone started to look at them since they heard what Fayt said to Albel. And then, Sophia, indignant, went back to Luther's Lab into his room where he was sleeping with his black pajama with those pink bunnies.

"LUTHER!!!" shouted Sophia.  
"NOW WHAT!?!?" replied Luther, waking up.  
"My skill didn't work!!"  
"Is not my fault you're stupid!!"  
"Are you sure this skill works appropiately!?"  
"Of course it works!!"  
"I don't believe you!! Go and check the description of the skill!!"  
"NO! And out of my room, data!!"  
"Mrs. Lansfeld!! Luther didn't want to hel~..."  
"OK! I'M COMING I'M COMING!!"

Luther, still wearing his cute pajamas, and Sophia went again to the Lab and shut on, again, the computer. While checking the info of the skill, this was what he noticed.

"See!? It works..." said Luther. "Whoops..."  
"What?" asked Sophia, watching at the holographic screen. "Don't tell me it had an error."  
"I typed 'gay' instead 'guy'"  
"WHAT!?"  
"And that effect its permanent."  
"Edit it! You can do that."  
"Oh, no. That's a perm mistake. It's like deleting a program, you can't recover it back. Even my computer can't correct a mistake like that."  
"YOU'RE A FOOL, LUTHER!!"  
"SHUT UP, STUPID PINK DATA!!"  
"MRS. LANSFELD!! LUTHER IS BOTHERING ME!!"  
"SHE LIES!!"


	15. Geschenk

Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - "Geschenk"

10:30am with Luther Lansfeld. Wearing his black pajamas with pink bunnies, he woke up stretching and saying:

"Ah~ what a cute day. Everything is tranquil, the sun is bright, and the flowers are singing...everything its perfect..."

After that, with his head held by his hands and his elbows leaned against his knees, he closed his eyes for a while, and then, he opened his left eye and saw Fayt Leingod on his knees with his head held by his hands and his elbows leaned against Luther's bed. Once Luther saw him, this happened:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUTHER!!!" cried Fayt, raising his arms up.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?" asked Luther. "AND HOW DID YOU KNOW TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!?!?"  
"Well, before the first time we met you, when Blair was guiding us, she told us you hate when people remind you about your birthday. So she mentioned the date. I'm not doing it to bother you."  
"After I tried to kill you all, why do you still congratulate me for it?"  
"Because nobody cares about you but me."

Luther made a face of indignation. Then, Fayt brought out a present in a white and pink bag. And Luther just took it.

"Oh, a present," said Luther. "I wonder what it could be..."  
"It's a Fayt plushie!!" cried Fayt, giggling at him.

Luther remained quiet and then said with sarcasm:

"Whoa~! Looks like it is a big surprise. I'm gonna open it and feign being extremely surprised..."

So he did open it. Once he got the smiley plushie in his hands, he rose up his arm.

"Oh-My-God~! It's a Fayt plushie. I definitely WASN'T expecting that."  
"That's not all, press his little belly. It has a message!" said Fayt, giggling.

So he did and the plushie talks.

"I love you~" said the message from the plushie.

Luther remained quiet for a while as he appreciated Fayt's present. But Fayt brought another present, but this one was wrapped in a pink box.

"Oh! Someone asked me to give you this. I have no idea who is gifting it."  
"Wow, another present, huh?" said Luther.  
"It's a Cliff plushie!" giggled Fayt.  
"Whoaaa~~ I'm gonna be surprised again." gasped Luther.

And once again, he opened the gift and rose up his arm with the plushie.

"O-M-G~! It's a Cliff plushie. I never expected it~! What a big surprise~"  
"Press his little belly. Maybe it talks to." giggled Fayt.

So Luther did, and the plushie started to say a long message with Cliff's voice:

"Yo! You've pressed my belly, that means I'm not a Cliff plushie, but a Duck-Duck Bomb dressed like Cliff. And I'll explode right now."

Luther eyes widened and he shouted.

"AAAAGH!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!"  
"WHAT DO I DO...?" cried Fayt, before the bomb exploded.

Luther and Fayt were covered in black dust. And after the explosion, the plushie said another message, but with a different voice:

"And now you've got a message:

'HAH! Victory is mine, Luther! You'll never know that it was me, Sophia Esteed, who sent you the Duck-Duck-Bomb dressed like Cliff, through Fayt, that he didn't notice either!! That's what you deserve for giving me a useless skill, the one I forced you to create to force Fayt fall in a deep love with me!!"

The plushie got quiet.

"SOPHIA DID WHAT!?" cried Fayt, with his hands against his chest.  
"Agh~ Don't remind me about that," said Luther.

The End...


	16. Besprechung

Star Ocean: Till the End of Time – "Laxante"

Cliff and Fayt were inventing a new item at the workshop. After three hours of burning, destroying, and getting the room dirty, they finally invented something that they named "Spiritual Chocolate":

·Heals ALL HP/MP for the whole party and makes you invincible for 15 seconds.

·Secondary effects: -20 Emotion points from the opposite sex

"Go on, Fayt, eat it!" asked Cliff.  
"No! I'm not sure about this." warned Fayt. "What if I get poisoned or something?"  
"Pfft~You're so girly. Well, let's test it on someone else then. And I know who I'll test it on," whispered Cliff.

**And meanwhile in the 4D**

Luther came back to home from Sphere 211...

"MOM! I'M BACK!" shouted Luther.

There wasn't a response. But on the side table, there was a red box of chocolates with a letter above it that said:

_"2 ma litta Q'te brotha. From: yar lovely sista, Blare"_

Luther stayed quiet and then he exclaimed out load:

"NICE TRY, BLAIR. BUT AN AWFUL SPELLING LETTER WON'T MAKE ME EAT YOUR POISONED CHOCOLATES."

After shouting, he noticed that there was another similar box of chocolates with a letter, too. But the letter said something different:

_"Sonny, I wenta supamarket, eat these chocolates while Imma out.  
Hugs and Kisses, your momma.  
P.D: Take care, sweet heart 3" _

Luther didn't doubt them, so he unwrapped the red box and started eating.

"Thanks, mommy!" cried Luther, with his mouth full.

Once he ate all the chocolates, he started to feel tickles in his stomach, and then on his mouth...and lots things more...

"AAAGH!! THIS IS BITTER!!" shouted Luther, and got lots effects more. "NOW I'M HAVING A CRAMP IN MY FOOT!!" he grabbed his foot. "KYAA! TICKLES EVERYWHERE!!!" he touched everywhere trying to stop tickles. "OH, FOR ETHEREAL QUEEN'S SAKE, I'M GETTING HYPOTHERMIA!!!!" and he started running in circles.

When those effects were produced, after the last effect, he was left in the main room and Cliff and Fayt appeared from behind the sofa.

"HAH! I KNEW HE WAS GOING TO FALL FOR IT!!" exclaimed Cliff, pointing Luther.  
"YOU DAMN PIECES OF DATA!!" roared Luther, pointing at Cliff and Fayt.  
"OMG, CLIFF, STOP THIS!!" cried Fayt.  
"I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU, STUPID DATA!!"

When Luther cried, he invoked his spear, ran to them and pointed it at them issuing his "Laser Beam" skill. But before he used the attack, he let his spear fall and hugged his stomach and he noticed...

"!!!" shouted Luther, running unto the rest room beside the stairs.  
"ROFL!! THE CHOCOLATES REALLY WORKED FOR SOMETHING!!" Cliff laughed out loud.  
"What was the last ingredient you used, Cliff!?!?" cried Fayt.  
"They were in a yellow box called _"Laxative."_"  
"CLIFF!! YOU'RE SO MEAN!!" cried Fayt, freaking out with his arms wrapped around his chest.  
"HAH! CAN YOU DO BETTER!?"

---**Epilogue**---

"Lula, Blair~!! Mommy's back, sweet hearts~!!" sang Luther and Blair's mom.

Luther and Blair's mom saw Blair standing beside the rest room with crossed arms.

"Where's Luther, Blair??" asked Luther and Blair's mom, with a lovely tone of voice.  
"Your 'sonny' has been on the toilet since three days ago." replied Blair.  
"OMG!! MY BABY~!!!!!"


	17. Laxante

Star Ocean: Till the End of Time – "Laxante"

Cliff and Fayt were inventing a new item at the workshop. After three hours of burning, destroying, and getting the room dirty, they finally invented something that they named "Spiritual Chocolate":

·Heals ALL HP/MP for the whole party and makes you invincible for 15 seconds.

·Secondary effects: -20 Emotion points from the opposite sex

"Go on, Fayt, eat it!" asked Cliff.  
"No! I'm not sure about this." warned Fayt. "What if I get poisoned or something?"  
"Pfft~You're so girly. Well, let's test it on someone else then. And I know who I'll test it on," whispered Cliff.

**And meanwhile in the 4D**

Luther came back to home from Sphere 211...

"MOM! I'M BACK!" shouted Luther.

There wasn't a response. But on the side table, there was a red box of chocolates with a letter above it that said:

_"2 ma litta Q'te brotha. From: yar lovely sista, Blare"_

Luther stayed quiet and then he exclaimed out load:

"NICE TRY, BLAIR. BUT AN AWFUL SPELLING LETTER WON'T MAKE ME EAT YOUR POISONED CHOCOLATES."

After shouting, he noticed that there was another similar box of chocolates with a letter, too. But the letter said something different:

_"Sonny, I wenta supamarket, eat these chocolates while Imma out.  
Hugs and Kisses, your momma.  
P.D: Take care, sweet heart 3" _

Luther didn't doubt them, so he unwrapped the red box and started eating.

"Thanks, mommy!" cried Luther, with his mouth full.

Once he ate all the chocolates, he started to feel tickles in his stomach, and then on his mouth...and lots things more...

"AAAGH!! THIS IS BITTER!!" shouted Luther, and got lots effects more. "NOW I'M HAVING A CRAMP IN MY FOOT!!" he grabbed his foot. "KYAA! TICKLES EVERYWHERE!!!" he touched everywhere trying to stop tickles. "OH, FOR ETHEREAL QUEEN'S SAKE, I'M GETTING HYPOTHERMIA!!!!" and he started running in circles.

When those effects were produced, after the last effect, he was left in the main room and Cliff and Fayt appeared from behind the sofa.

"HAH! I KNEW HE WAS GOING TO FALL FOR IT!!" exclaimed Cliff, pointing Luther.  
"YOU DAMN PIECES OF DATA!!" roared Luther, pointing at Cliff and Fayt.  
"OMG, CLIFF, STOP THIS!!" cried Fayt.  
"I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU, STUPID DATA!!"

When Luther cried, he invoked his spear, ran to them and pointed it at them issuing his "Laser Beam" skill. But before he used the attack, he let his spear fall and hugged his stomach and he noticed...

"!!!" shouted Luther, running unto the rest room beside the stairs.  
"ROFL!! THE CHOCOLATES REALLY WORKED FOR SOMETHING!!" Cliff laughed out loud.  
"What was the last ingredient you used, Cliff!?!?" cried Fayt.  
"They were in a yellow box called _"Laxative."_"  
"CLIFF!! YOU'RE SO MEAN!!" cried Fayt, freaking out with his arms wrapped around his chest.  
"HAH! CAN YOU DO BETTER!?"

---**Epilogue**---

"Lula, Blair~!! Mommy's back, sweet hearts~!!" sang Luther and Blair's mom.

Luther and Blair's mom saw Blair standing beside the rest room with crossed arms.

"Where's Luther, Blair??" asked Luther and Blair's mom, with a lovely tone of voice.  
"Your 'sonny' has been on the toilet since three days ago." replied Blair.  
"OMG!! MY BABY~!!!!!"


End file.
